


Put That Bone Where it Belongs

by Moolikacow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Biting, Blood, F/M, Kinkplay, My Kink Is Showing, No penetration, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, well at least not with his dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moolikacow/pseuds/Moolikacow
Summary: Sans bites you really good and you get off on it.





	Put That Bone Where it Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> *low keening sound* I'm sorry I just had to write this it was in my head for a long while and it turns me on so much so I was hoping maybe someone out there who has the same fetishes as me could enjoy this too i dunno please forgive me

You stood alone in your room. The door behind you was closed but unlocked. You had no need to worry that someone would walk in on you; you knew that Sans wouldn’t let anyone near you in this vulnerable a state.

Naked completely, you waited, forcing your tense shoulders to relax, arms limp at your sides. Sans was coming for you, and you had to clench your fists to keep from touching your wet pussy. 

He hadn’t told you that you couldn’t touch yourself. You just wanted to torture yourself.

What a masochist.

You quivered with arousal and expectancy as you trained your ears on the door behind you.

Still, you heard nothing. Sans wasn’t on his way yet.

You took a deep breath in through the nose. You shifted on your toes, trying to flex your legs to give your cunt some respite as your thighs rubbed against each other.

You heard footsteps approach the door. You heard the doorknob rattle.

You knew it was Sans, but your pussy throbbed at the thought that it could be someone else.

The door opened, and you heard Sans enter the room. He closed the door behind him and stood, looking at you.

You heard his low, appreciative grumble. “Good girl,” his voice was deep and monstrous, and it made your knees shake.

Sans strode right up behind you and his skeletal fingers glided softly over the skin of your shoulders and down your arms, barely touching you. “Been waiting for me, have you?” He leaned his head down closer to your ear. His fingers continued tracing over your body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

You nodded your head, but you knew that wasn’t good enough for him. He liked to hear your voice. You swallowed thickly and answered, “Yes.”

Sans chuckled pleasantly behind you, and he used his hands to gently turn you around. You turned for him and looked up into his face. 

He was grinning down at you and his long, pointed teeth gave you another pang of arousal. You looked up into his eye sockets and were met with small pinpricks of light staring right back at you. His eyes flickered like fire, and you felt the  _ need _ to have him touch you.

“Please,” you said to him, leaning forward. He leaned back so that you didn’t hold any weight on him. 

He looked down at you with a mildly surprised expression at first, but his features softened. “I’m always curious how you find this pleasurable,” he whispered as he drew his fingers up your neck and under your chin. He grasped your jaw – lightly; gently – and turned your head to face away from him. “You’re a mystery to me,” his low voice continued even as he brought his mouth to your neck. 

He grazed his sharp teeth along the side of your throat, causing you to give an uncontained shiver. His boney hands gripped tighter on your upper arms as he opened his jaws and placed his canines gently on your trapezius; the space between your neck and shoulder. 

His hands held you in place as he slowly bit down, sinking his fangs into your flesh.

You sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and closed your eyes on reflex. You reopened them and stared straight ahead, determined not to shut out the feeling.

His jaws continued closing, slowly, slowly,  _ ever so slowly _ , as they sank into the muscle below. You felt the movement of his fangs puncture your body and you let out a strained gasp.

Sans kept going, biting further down into you as you cried out in pain. You scrunched up your face as tears built up in the corner of your eyes. You gasped in pain and threw your head to the side.

You almost pulled away, but steeled yourself.

Deeper his teeth pierced, and you gave a loud cry as you felt them  _ hit _ something inside you, deep under your skin. Tears strode down your cheeks and hung onto your chin as your entire being shook minutely. Your breathing had become ragged; forced out and laced with whines as the pain grew like fire and seared through your body.

Sans had stopped moving, the skin of your shoulder meeting with the top of his jaw, his fangs completely hidden within the depths of your flesh and muscle.

Sans let out an elongated groan, as he shifted his body closer to yours. You felt his own arousal against you, and it sent sparks throughout your mind and body, knowing that  _ he too _ , was as into this as you were.

Suddenly, Sans began to withdraw his teeth.

You choked out a gasp as you felt the stinging pain return twice as much, now that the intrusion was pulling back out. 

Sans groaned into you again, and you cried in pain and threw your head back, shaking it left and right as the pain became almost too much.

Too much, and yet never enough.

Finally, the tips of his canines pulled out and blood followed their lead and flowed freely down your arm and body. You were becoming light headed, but you felt Sans’s strong hands around you, keeping you steady. 

You saw a glowing blue from the corner of your tear-blurred vision, and suddenly your shoulder was enveloped in Sans’s magic. You felt his magic stop the flow of blood, and the soothing feeling of healing magic cast a cooling sensation over your wounded area. 

The chilling of the magic felt far colder when the rest of your body was burning.

Sans’s fingers on your chin brought your attention away from his magic. You brought your gaze up to his, and you shuttered when you saw your blood dripping from his teeth.

You practically collapsed when you saw the movement of his other hand, fervently pumping his cock.

You opened your mouth and whined. “Sans,” you breathed. “Please!”

He stared into your eyes, fangs red with your blood, as he sped up his ministrations on himself. 

“Please,” you whimpered.

“Auh!” Sans groaned, gripping his dick in one hand as the hand on your jaw tightened as he came.

Spurts of come shot from his dick and you felt your clit throb with need.

You didn’t need to wait too long, as he immediately released his dick and brought his hand to your pussy. You moaned loudly at the first touch, and as his fingers rubbed against your clit, you leaned forward, catching yourself on his firm body. 

He rubbed you quickly, harshly, and every way you liked it, and your body tensed with your sudden release.

You shouted out your pleasure as Sans panted above you. Before your knees could give out, he brought you close to him and lifted you into his arms. 

Bringing you to the bed, he gently placed you laying down and pet your hair as he crawled up next to you. You both were quiet as you panted, staring into each other’s eyes. Sans leaned down to you and placed a bloody kiss on your lips.

You closed your eyes and smiled as he pulled back and lay down beside you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Tumbler @ Moolikacow
> 
> (also I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter to Humans can WHAT?! in a while, I promise I will, I just. Got distracted. Heh.)


End file.
